


Goose Egg

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode two sentence fiction. Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell fled after they viewed a barren area by trees.





	Goose Egg

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell fled after they viewed a barren area by trees. They never turned to the mother goose as she pursued them and tried to protect her nest.

THE END


End file.
